


Sometimes Words Speak Louder Than Actions

by tenaciouspterodactyl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaciouspterodactyl/pseuds/tenaciouspterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy shares his food with Law. The rest of the Strawhats make a Big Deal out of it and Law is very confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Words Speak Louder Than Actions

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt sent to my tumblr: zoros4thsword.tumblr.com

Law had gotten used to the absolute calamity of an organization that called themselves the Strawhat Pirates. Or as much as much a person could anyway.

There was so much _noise_ , from Zoro and Sanji’s impromptu death matches, Brook’s obnoxious laughter (really Law would never understand how a man who could create such beautiful music could have such a irritating laugh).

And then there were the completely arbitrary adventures they would insist on embarking on. Like that time they veered ten miles off course on a vengeance mission after a goddamn _seagull_ that had had the misfortune of pooping directly on Nami’s head. They had gull stew for lunch that day.

And then of course there was the captain.  

Who was currently making his usual dinnertime mess.

“Hey Traffy!”

Law grimaced at Luffy’s open-mouthed chewing but didn’t comment on it, he had learned long ago that his table manners were hopeless.

“What is it Strawhat-ya?”

“You didn’t get any chicken, do you want my drumsticks?” He gestured to the two juicy looking chicken legs remaining on his plate.

Law glanced at the platter in the middle of the table that he could have sworn had twelve entire roast chickens on it just a minute ago. He hadn’t gotten a chance to serve himself any yet.

“Yes alright.”

Luffy stretched his arm across the table to push the chicken from his plate to Law’s with his fork. 

“Wait, you didn’t touch them with your hands or mouth did you?” Law asked warily.

“No, no!”

“Oh. Thank you.”

He was about to dig in but looked up to see the entire crew staring at him with wide incredulous eyes. It was deathly silent and Law’s hand instinctively twitched towards the cursed sword that was leaning against the back of his chair.

 

Zoro’s baritone broke the silence with a whispered, “Holy shit.”

The other crewmembers seemed to awaken from their trance.

“Did Luffy just--”

“Oh my _god_.”

The heel of Sanji’s boot came crashing down onto Luffy’s immune skull. “ARE MY LEMON LEEK ROASTED CORNISH HENS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT? WHY DON’T YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT THE SEASONING?”

Law was frozen in seat, watching the chaos with owlishly-wide eyes. Surely there was no need to loose their shit over a couple chunks of poultry?

Chopper frantically hopped onto Luffy’s lap and felt his forehead.

“Do you feel nauseous at all Luffy? That could be the cause for your lack of appetite.” He moved his hoof to check his pulse. “How about faint.”

Luffy giggled, waving Chopper away. “I feel fine. And the chicken was really good Sanji! That’s why I thought Tarao should get some too!”

Everybody ceased speaking to stare at Law again.

Somehow his voice came out evenly, “It’s just chicken.”

Zoro pounded his fists onto the table, making the cutlery rattle and receiving a glare from Sanji. “Just chicken my anus!”

“I don’t see how your anal cavity has anything to do with this situation Mister Rononao,” Law replied sarcastically.

“No, no, Law you don’t get it.” Usopp leaned forwards and lowered his tone dramatically as if he were telling one of his ghost stories. “Luffy never shares his food with _anyone_.”

“ _Anyone_.” Nami repeated.

“ _Anyone_ ,” Zoro echoed, nodding his head solemnly. “Especially meat.”

Robin’s analytical icy-blue gaze hadn’t left Law the since moment he accepted the food from Luffy. Now she giggled behind an elegant hand.

Law felt suspicion twist in his gut. He set his fork down.

“Is this some sort of prank?” He asked darkly. “Are there lactic acids in this?”

Luffy protested loudly. Great, he had managed to piss him off. “I’m just being nice Traf! Don’t you trust me?”

Law opened his mouth to answer, but Robin, who had been silent in midst of the chaos, finally decided to speak, “Oh no Law, I don’t believe Luffy has any ill intentions here, quite the opposite actually.”

Chopper giggled, “OH I see. He must really like you Law!”

Law paled. This was broaching into territory he was not comfortable discussing. Robin and Nami were whispering and grinning at each other like gossiping teenagers.

Law could handle another annoying prank. He could even deal with fucking lactic acids laced in his food and the resulting issues he would have in the ship’s head. But discussing his tentative relationship and feelings towards the captain with the crew was an entirely different matter.

“YAHOOHOOO SO WHEN’S THE WEDDING?” Brook chortled and began to violently saw out a cheery tune on his fiddle. There was loud laughter and Law couldn’t tell who exactly it was and he didn’t particularly care, he just needed to leave. Now.

 

He slipped into the cool night air without a word and found himself at the stern, watching the Sunny’s wake.

The thing was he did like Luffy. A lot.

He could accept Luffy as his ally, friend, even nakama (all while they continued to bang each other mercilessly). But in the face of a possible romantic relationship, Law Trafalgar, The Surgeon of Death, was terrified.

He dug his nails into his palms. He had always been smooth and highly successful at convincing people into his bed. But _this_? What the fuck was this? He had only experienced this once before in his life and it hadn’t ended well. Hell, most connections he made with people, romantic or otherwise, hadn’t ended well. Memories of bloodstains and promises flashed behind his eyelids. He buried his head in his arms atop the wooden railing and began to quietly and rapidly recite the periodic table to himself.

He was muttering about the atomic mas of Zinc like a mad scientist, which he arguably was, when Luffy hoisted himself up on the rail wordlessly.

 

Law ceased his chanting. They didn’t speak for a long moment, simply listening to the hallow sound of waves lapping against the hull and the dulled chatter coming from the galley. With a sigh, Law raised his head and turned to lean his back against the rail so they were both facing the mast.

“Strawhat-ya.”

“Sorry about them. They’re intense and sometimes too playful but they mean no harm.” Luffy’s voice was uncharacteristically calm.

“I know.”

“I ordered them not to tease you like that again.”

“Good.”

Luffy abruptly grabbed Law’s wrist in a vice-like grip.

“Hey Law.” His tone was intense and serious. “Stop thinking about it.”

Law finally turned to look at him. His brown eyes looked onyx under the de-saturated moonlight. Luffy utilized his fruit ability to reach out and grab Law’s other wrist and yanked him close. They were the same height like this.

“Stop thinking about what?” Law asked evasively.

Luffy rolled his eyes towards the stars. “About _us_. I know you’re not going to betray me or run away.” He said matter-of-factly. He pulled Law closer until they could feel each other’s breath.

“So stop trying to analyze our relationship and your emotions. You’re not going anywhere so stop being a fucking coward and just kiss me.”

Law felt his mouth stretch into a smile. He remembered exactly why he liked the other captain so much when he got like this.

When he was reminded that every facet of Luffy could be as intense as the sun. Not only his cheer and battle rage, but also when he let show just how intelligent and perceptive he truly was, in that stubborn, honest way that so _Luffy_.

“Ok Luffy.” He murmured, and obeyed, consequences be dammed, he took his face in his hands and kissed him hard under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit out of control with the ending kiss. So expect porn in future chapters.


End file.
